Why Me?
by iPikachu
Summary: Would anyone dare to try Maya's cooking? My first fanfic. Oneshot. Angela's POV.


_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON IN ANY WAY._

A peaceful walk through town. That's just what I need after a day full of hard work. Harmonica Town seemed unusually quiet today. Yes quiet. By now I should hear the usual argument between Chase and Maya or Gill scolding Luke, and me trying to calm down the noise by picking someone's side so the argument can cease. It became a regular thing for me and I hated it.

Right now I felt lucky. I didn't need to be a mediator for any arguments so I can finally enjoy this one day of peace through town. Yes, I believe today will be a good day.

Oh damn it. I hope I didn't just jinx that. _Sigh_. Oh well. A light breeze came by and brushed my brown hair, and then I came across a delightful smell coming from Brass Bar. My stomach growled as I smelled the scent of food. Maybe I'll stop for lunch there since I absolutely love Chase's cooking.

I happily walked towards the bar thinking about the delicious food I was going to stuff in my mouth. But then, I suddenly stopped when I heard the familiar yells and voices coming from the bar.

Ah… The usual argument between Chase and Maya. I looked at my wristwatch.  
"Oh look, right on time too," I muttered angrily to myself.

I sighed and walked slowly in the bar. I glanced around and saw Kathy obviously bothered by the noise, a few uneasy customers, and Selena who just kept on dancing. I heard the argument coming all way from the kitchen. Oh great… I wonder what Maya just "cooked" now. You see, Maya isn't the best cook around. Well, she can't even cook at all really. You can't even call what she makes food. They seem more like garbage. Oh and the smell. Her food has the most horrible smell ever.

Really if you come across her cooking just walk away. There isn't a stomach on this island, heck, maybe in the whole world that can handle her cooking. You'll just end up dying. No one would dare eat her cooking.

I walked towards the kitchen and I cringed as I came closer. Oh dear Goddess, what the hell is that smell? The yelling grew louder as I edged closer to the kitchen.

"Maya, for the last time get that _thing_ out of the kitchen!" I heard Chase yell.  
"C'mon Chase! Stop being so mean!" Maya retorted. "You're the bestest chef ever, and I need someone like you to critique my work!"  
"I said before flattery will get you nowhere," said Chase. "Now throw that thing you call food out of my kitchen!"

I sighed. I couldn't disagree with Chase. But really…

"Just accept the fact that you can't cook for your life!" Chase yelled angrily.  
Chase, can you just let her down easily? I mean the poor girl always works so hard the least you can do is just pretend to praise her no matter how bad the food looks…  
After a few minutes of eavesdropping, I finally decided to intervene for three reasons:  
1. The argument was getting tiring  
2. Everybody in the bar was getting extremely irritated  
3. I WANT MY FOOD

I walked into the kitchen and the two immediately stopped arguing as they both saw me.

"Angela!" they both yelled.

I noticed that Maya's face was splotched all over with flour and her pink, puffy dress was covered in smoke. Geez, did Maya blow up the whole kitchen when she made that… _Thing?_ I looked at the plate and saw something purple and gooey and I swear I just saw it move. Whatever that thing is, there is no way in hell that can be food. During my whole observation, I entirely blocked out their argument until I heard my name again.

"Angela," Chase said, "can you tell Maya that she is the worst cook in the world and to throw that thing she calls food away!"

Maya scowled at him. "Angela, can you tell Chase to stop being such a meanie and try my food just once!"  
I let out a big sigh. This job is getting tiring for me. _Just pick someone's side_, I thought. _It doesn't matter who just pick a side. _

"Chase," I finally said, "why don't you just try her food for once and maybe she'll stop bothering you."  
There was pure joy on Maya's face while Chase backed away and stared at me in disbelief.

"Are you out of your mind?" he said. "This is serious! What if I actually died from just one bite?" And just like that, the happiness disappeared from Maya's face.

"C'mon Chase," I sighed. "Just try the food so this lame argument can stop. The customers are getting irritated and I swear Kathy is going to blow up any second. Really I don't see what the big deal is."

"Then why don't you try it!" he retorted.  
Maya's face lit up again. "Ooh, that's a great idea!" she said. "Angela, why don't you try my food?"

Chase and I stared at her, wide-eyed.  
"Um, Maya, you know I didn't really mean it…" Chase said.  
"So? It's still a great idea," she said. "Angela's way nicer than you, so she probably will try my food!"

She shoved the dish toward me. "So Angela, what do you say?"  
I glared at Chase over her shoulder. Damn it Chase what have you done?

"Well…" I slowly said. "Well Maya I'm not really hungry right now, so…" And as if on cue my stomach growled loudly. Really stomach? Right now of all times?

"Well it sounds like your starving to me!" she said as she pushed the plate closer to me.

I stared down at it. Goddess, that smell is unbearable. I then looked at Maya who was staring at me with puppy dog eyes and pouting at me. After awhile it became annoying so I finally said, "Alright…"

"Yay!" Maya squealed. She then handed me the plate and a fork.

Chase looked at me with an _'are you serious?' _look and I looked back at him with pleading eyes. Help me! You got me in this mess!

I looked down at the purple goop on the plate again. "Um, Maya, what exactly did you make?"  
"Oh! It's a slice from the cake I just made!" she stated happily as if it were obvious.  
"Oh…" I said. Well, it sure isn't cake…

I took a deep breath and sliced a piece off with the fork, put it in my mouth and hurriedly swallowed it without trying to taste it. I glanced at Chase and he had a look of disgust on his face.

"Well?" said Maya excitedly.  
"Well…?" said Chase worriedly.

I became dizzy and held on a table for support. Whatever Maya cooked, it sure wasn't cooperating with my stomach.  
"Hey Angela, are you okay?" asked Maya.  
I felt faint and everything was getting dimmer.  
"Oh no, catch her! She's gonna-"  
Was all I heard Maya say before I blacked out and heard a loud thud.

"…gela. Hey Angela," said a familiar voice.  
"Oh look she seems to be waking up," said another voice.

"Ugh… Where am I? Why does my head hurt? And what was in that food?" I groaned.  
"You're in the clinic, you fell on the floor when you passed out, and apparently it could have been anything," answered Chase.  
"Well you know that girl's motto," said Irene. "'No need to waste, there is food to taste!'"

"Chase you definitely owe me," I groaned. "If it wasn't for me, you would be on this bed right now."  
"Yeah, yeah I know…" he said.

The door burst open.

"Oh my gosh Angela, are you alright?" yelled Maya.  
Chase smacked his forehead and Irene shook her head. I would've done the same thing. I mean, you're actually asking me after what just happened?  
"What do you think airhead?" Chase said irritably.

"Oh right…" said Maya. "Sorry Angela…"  
"Now, now Chase," said Irene, no need to be rude."  
"But it's her fault that Angela ended up here!"  
I noticed Maya was on the verge of tears.

"Well," I quickly said, "it probably would've been better if you used fresher ingredients."

Maya looked hopefully at me. "So, you're saying it would have tasted way better if I had done just that?"

"Yeah… Sure…" I said unwillingly.  
Maya lit up. "Oh thanks for the advice Angie! Maybe this way I can strive to be a way better chef than Chase!"

I cringed at the nickname 'Angie'. "Yeah… Good luck with that!"  
Chase began rubbing his forehead. "What a day…" he sighed.  
"My, my, my, this girl…" murmured Irene.

Good luck Maya. You sure do need it…


End file.
